


If This Is Kagome

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome realizes what her heart knew all along . This is the lyric-free version of the one-shot
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 4





	If This Is Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own which means you don't sue, the insiparation came from Blake Shelton's 'IF This is Austin' rights belong to him.

Kagome opened the door to her apartment setting her keys on the table as she sat down with a sigh. Pouring a glass of wine from the bottle that sat in the middle of the table, taking a sip she turned solemn emerald eyes towards the phone. It was almost a entire year since the day she left Sesshoumaru. Things had been happening so fast and her emotions had been so confusing, she had wanted tone to think and consider everything that had happened between them.

She had up and left without telling him where she was going or how to reach her, at that time she had thought that she was making the right choice. But even as the days went by she could get him off her mind, she constantly saw that long silver hair and gold eyes that could see right through her.

Reaching for the phone picked it up, pausing before she found her fingers dialing his number as if on instinct. She closed her eyes and took a breath as she heard the other end ring. *ring* *ring* *ring* then the buzz of the answering machine kicking in and her breath caught as his cool and calm voice that could make people shiver sent warmth through her chest, "It's Tuesday and I'm currently in the middle of a very important business meeting, if you're looking to sell hang up now. If i deem it important I will return your call as soon as I see fit. And...if this Kagome...I still love you..."

Kagome gasped and the phone slipped out of her hands hitting the ground as tears burst from her eyes, her hands covering her mouth. Her legs gave out as she fell to her knees holding herself. She was such a fool, what she had been looking for was there with him all along.

Waiting three more days she sat at the table dialing his number again, she had no idea what she could or would say to him. But she did know that she had to try. Again the phone rang *ring* *ring* *ring* and then the answering machine, "I am currently headed to the family Lake House, where I will be the entire weekend. I will again return calls I determine important when I return Sunday evening. If this is Kagome, I still love you."

Kagome closed her eyes and left her number before quickly hanging up. She folded her hands leaning her forehead on her hands, she really had been a fool, he had truly always loved her. How strong his love and devotion had to have been and still be.

Come Sunday evening Kagome sat on the couch holding the phone close when it starting ringing, she answered just before the answer machine kicked in, "If you are calling about my heart it's still yours Sesshoumaru. If I had followed it from the start it wouldn't have taken me so long to know that I've always belonged with you. And this ain't no machine you're talking to, it's Kagome and I still love you too Sesshoumaru."

"Come home Kagome," Sesshoumaru spoke softly and lovingly and she could see him smiling through the phone.

"I'm coming home," she replied back with joy filled tears.

*~*~*~*~*~* Ja Ne *~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
